Gods Of The Night
by lil.angelbabigurl
Summary: Sakura finds it weird that Sasuke and his ‘gang’ are very secretive and mysterious.So,she want's to find out. What she doesn’t know is the secret that hangs high over their heads. But what happens one day she finds out and becomes wrapped up in their worl
1. Sakura Haruno and a Asshole

**What was that? I didn't hear you!**

**By:lil.angelbabigurl**

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. So go easy on my. Please!**

**Summary: Our favorite pink haired character just transferred to Konoha High. She bumps into the oh so famous Uchiha Sasuke. But this Sasuke does not even say anything he doesn't even apologize. The nerve of that guy! She finds it weird that him and his 'gang' doesn't talk to anybody but each other. What she doesn't know is the secret that hangs high over their heads. But what happens one day she finds out and becomes wrapped up in their situation? Vampire Fic.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other characters (but I will love to own them).**

**Chapter 1:'Sasuke Uchiha.That Ass hole.'**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Crash.

" Stupid alarm clock." Sakura mumbled turning around on her bed. She immediately jumped up. "Oh no!" she screamed. Today was the first day of school at Konoha High. She just transferred yesterday. That was when she met that guy that bumped into her.

**Flashback**

"Sakura we are here." Her mother said shaking her lightly. She slowly woke her up rubbing her eyes and giving a yawn. Her mother had woke her up early to go deal with the school situation.

She just moved to Konoha. Because her mother didn't want to stay at their old place before. It had to many memories of her fathers death lingering in that house. It pained her to even think about it.

"Are you getting out or what?" her mother asked standing outside with her door opened, break her from her thoughts. "yea. I'm coming." she said. Getting out of the car door her mother was holding for her. They walked towards the entrance of the school. They went in and walked through the school towards the principals office.

Sakura lifted her hand to knock on the door until she heard some one screaming 'perv'. Suddenly the door flew open and a man with white hair came running out the door covering his head from flying objects. Sakura and her mother quickly moved out the way so they couldn't get hit. The lady, that was throwing things came out breathing fast with a glare that could make hell freeze over. Sakura was frightened.

"Oh, You must be principal Tsunade. I am Ms.Haruno(I don't know her mom name. Sorry). Nice to meet you." Sakura's mother said. Holding out a hand for Tsunade to shake. Tsunade turned around and her face brightened up. "Oh your Ms.Haruno. I'm Tsunade." said taking Ms.Haruno's hand. "You must be Sakura. Do you want to see the school?" Tsunade asked. She walked over to phone, before Sakura could say anything, and called a classroom.

Five minutes later a girl with pale blond hair, and baby blue hair came in. She had on the uniform to the school (which I will explain later). "Ino this is Sakura Haruno. She will be starting school tomorrow and I thought it would be nice to show her around. Don't you think?" Tsunade said. "Hai, Tsunade -sama. Come on sakura. By the way I'm Ino Yanmanaka (sp?)." She said grabbing on to Sakura and dragging Sakura out the office.

Once they were outside of the office Ino directed her to walk down the hall towards what she assumed was the gym room. "So, how long have you 've been going here." Sakura asked Ino trying to start up a conversation. "for about a year. This is my sophomore year." she said. "This is my sophomore year too" sakura exclaimed. Ino was really nice to her. She showed her around the whole school.

As they were turning the corner to go back to the office Sakura bumped right into something or someone. Sakura fell down hard on to her back. She hissed in pain. Ino gasped and was about to run to her until she saw the person sakura bumped into. Sakura looked up and there was a guy looking at her, or more of glaring at her.

He had cold onyx eyes. He was tall about 6 foot 2. Blackish, with a hint of blue in his, hair. He had very pale skin that looked sickly. He had the school uniform on but it was not properly put. He just glared at her and started to walk off. Sakura would have thought he was hot if he didn't glare at her and start to walk. Sakura could not believe him. "Asshole" she mumbled while getting up and rubbing her back in the process.

"Some help Ino." Sakura said. Ino looked at her. "Do you know who that was?" Ino asked. "An asshole" Sakura said a little bit annoyed that ino didn't help her out. "no. that was Sasuke Uchiha" she said with hearts in her eyes "the hottest guy ever. He is like royalty. And he isn't a asshole." she said. "Yeah, whatever, lets just go." sakura said walking towards the office.

**End Flashback**

Sakura just put on her uniform. It was A white mini skirt with a dark blue line going around the whole bottom. A dark blue button up shirt, a white blazer that was outlined in dark blue with the dark blue Konoha label, a white tie, dark blue knee highs, and white school shoes. Her hair was down with a white head band on it.

"Sakura, hurry so I can drive you to school." Her mom said from downstairs. "coming." Sakura yelled. She grabbed her book bag and ran down stairs. She grabbed a pop-tart and an apple and ran out her door. Excited to start school.


	2. Meet Hinata, and Tenten

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I am grateful. I will try to update every week. So you know that in the last chapter she met the oh so famous Sasuke Uchiha. This chapter she will meet Hinata, and Tenten. In my story Hinata does not stutter, but she is still shy. The girls are 15 and are sophmores(except Tenten). Oh the pairings are Sasuke-Sakura, Ino-Shikamaru, Hinata-Naruto, and Tenten-Neji. Just want to clear that up, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter2 "Who are those guys with that asshole"**

Sakura mom pulled up to the school. "Sakura have a good day and don't let anything put you down. Kay?" her mom said smiling at her. "Okay. Thanks mom." Sakura said getting out. Her mom pulled away with a small wave of her hand. Sakura turned around to Konoha High. The school was large. It was a towering five story building.

There was kids everywhere. Sakura walked through the school gates feeling as though everyone was staring at her. '**_What do I have something in my hair?'_** she thought, but she kept walking. This time she swore everyone was looking at her. She lowered her head and walked right into someone causing her and the other person to fall. The person jumped up. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Sakura looked up and saw a girl with short purplish/black hair, pearly white eyes, and look of worry on her face. She was extending a hand for Sakura to take. Sakura took her hand, knowing the girl didn't mean to knock her down, and let her help her up.

" I'm fine. Are you okay?" Sakura said looking down at the girl. The girl was fairly short no more than 5'2. "Yes I'm fine." the girl said with her small voice. " By the way I'm Sakura." Sakura said putting out her hand for her to shake. " I'm Hinata. Are you new." Hinata asked. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" Sakura said while putting a hand on the back of her head looking around and laughing nervously. " Well not really. Would you like to come meet my friends?" Hinata asked. " Sure." Sakura said, happy to get away from the people who were staring at her. '**_Must be my long pink hair._**' she thought.

Hinata and Sakura walked to where a courtyard was and saw a whole bunch of trees. In the middle of the trees was a cherry blossom tree with two other people sitting under it. Hinata and her walked up to the two people under the big beautiful tree.

"Hey, Tenten, Ino I met a new girl named Sakura." Hinata said in her little voice looking at her two friends.

"Oh, you met her to Hinata. I was just telling Tenten about her. Where is she?" Ino asked, looking around for her

"Um, Ino is that her?" The girl, Tenten, said pointing towards Sakura.

Ino looked up and saw me. She jumped up. "Hi Sakura. This is Tenten." She said pointing to a girl with brown hair in two buns, and hazel colored eyes.

" Hi. Is that your real hair color? Its cool." Tenten said looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, Its my real hair color." Sakura said.

"Sakura let me see your schedule." Ino said.

Sakura handed Ino her schedule. Sakura had :

Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi- Rm.3b

English- Kurenai- Rm.4a

History- Asuma- Rm.2c

Health- Jiraiya- Rm.3f

Lunch

Gym- Maito Gai- Building 2

Science- Orochimaru- Building 3

Math- Hatake Kakashi- Rm.3b

" You have all me, Hinata, and Tenten classes. Isn't that great?" Ino asked a little excited. Sakura was unsure what to say, so she smiled and said "Great." Suddenly the bell rang. "We should get going." Tenten said grabbing her book bag. They gathered their stuff and started to talk as they headed to Kakashi's homeroom class.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata entered and Kakashi was not there. " Oh, I forgot to tell you Sakura that Kakashi sensei is always late." Ino said. They walked over to a table and sat down. Sakura looked around the classroom. People was talking, someone was throwing paper planes, and people were laughing. Next thing she knew everyone went quit because the door was opening.

In walked in this guy with long brown hair, pearly white eyes. About 6'1 and a smirk on his face. He wore the guys uniform but his jacket was open, and the tie hung loosely around his neck. Girls started screaming saying that they loved him and they wanted to have his kids.

Next, walked in a guy with a bored but serious look on his face. He had black hair that was in a ponytail on top of his head, and deep brown eyes. His uniform pants hung loosely around his waist, and his shirt was not tucked in. The girls were screaming they loved him to.

After him was a guy with blonde hair spiked up everywhere on his head. He had three whisker like scars on both cheeks, he was about 6'3 and he had the prettiest deep blue eyes you'll ever see. He was smiling show off his perfect teeth. He wore the uniform right at least. The girls were screaming their undying love for him.

The last person that came was Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing his tie loosely, he had his jacket open, the first three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned showing that he had a nice chest. His pants hung loosely around his hips, and his eyes were as cold as ever. All the girls went into an Uproar trying to throw their selves onto him.

Sakura was disgusted about how the girls threw their selves at him. Hell, even Ino was trying to if it wasn't for Tenten and herself holding her down. " Okay class settle down." Everyone turned silent. All Sakura could think was Sasuke you asshole. Your going to pay big time.

**Well that was the second chapter. Hope you like it. Till next time. See ya.**


	3. Another Uchiha

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. In this chapter she meets Itachi. He is a Senior there. I wanted them to be close in age. That's how my story is gonna work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish I did) sighs **

**Here's the third chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Background Information and another Uchiha**

_**Sakura's POV**_

" Now class these are some juniors that will be sitting in our class today."

"Why Kakashi-sensei?" some random kid asked.

So that's Kakashi-sensei. He was wearing a button up shirt and some black pants. The hot thing about him is his button up shirt was open all the way showing us his white beater and muscles. He also had a mask on that covered the whole bottom part of his face. He had a head full of silver hair. It was this band or scarf that covered his right eye.(a/n is it his right eye? Oh well). The only visible eye was his onyx colored eye. _All in all my teacher is hot. Wait what gross bad Sakura._ She said scolding herself.

"They will be sitting in our class because today some sophomore and junior classes are combined today." He said. I wasn't really paying attention at all. I wanted to Know who they are.

"_Psst, _Ino, Who are those guys?" I whispered to her, leaning over and grabbing her shirt.

"They are like the hottest guys on the planet" I rolled my eyes "You see the one with the one with the same eyes as Hinata's?" I looked over at him and I didn't even notice they had the same eyes. I nod my head. "Well, that's Hinata's cousin Hyuuga Neji." "Uh huh" I said nodding my head for her to continue.

"The one sitting right next to him is Nara Shikamaru. He's Hot. I just want to grab him and" "Ino, Ino, Ino spare me the details please." I said looking afraid. "The other one is Uzamaki Naruto. He's is the tallest hunkiest Blonde I've ever seen in my whole life." She said with dreamy eyes. "And the last one is Sasuke Uchiha, as you may know." She said. "I can't believe you called him asshole, I'm glad you didn't……"

"Ino Yanmanka, Sakura Haruno, May I ask what it is you were talking about that is more important then me explaining what we are doing today. I'm sure the class would like to know." He said smiling, or what looked like he was smiling.

"I was just telling her how to get to the second and third building for gym and science." Ino said. I was amazed how she could come up with a lie so quick. "Well please do it after homeroom is over." "Hai, Kakashi-sensei." We both said.

Kakashi started talking about how this school is this and this school is that. I wasn't really interested. Then the bell rung.

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata, Sakura ,Ino, and Tenten started walking up the stairs to go to English class. They walked in the classroom and took a seat at one of the tables in the back. "I heard the hunks have our gym class, science class, lunch, and health class." Ino said. " How do you know this?" Sakura asked. "She knows everything about anybody. If you want to know about anybody she has the information." Tenten said. " Guys I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura said getting up. " It's down the hall on the right." Hinata said shyly. "Thanks. I'll be back." Sakura said leaving the room.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"down the hall and to the right" I said to myself. I was not looking and I bumped into something again. I was losing my balance, I was going down fast. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw blood red eyes looking right at me. This person had my hand and was looking at me as if I was a freak. _It's definitely my hair. _I thought to myself.

He steady me and pulled his hand away. I suddenly had the urge to grab his hand and pull him towards me. "Thank you." I said. I got a better look at him and was kind of shocked. He looked just like Sasuke. He had long black hair that was in a low ponytail. He was wearing his uniform just like Sasuke's . His eyes were red and it was as if they could draw you in. I looked at him and suddenly wanted to rub my hands on his chest and through his hair. He had the infamous smirk on his face .

He stepped closer to me, and I backed up. He kept coming until I was up against the wall. He bent his head down so he was close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and ear. "I would let you." he said nibbled on my ear. I was shocked. Could he tell what I wanted to do to him? He licked me neck. Letting his tongue go from my neck to my ear oh so slow. I visibly shivered with delight. He stopped at my ear again. " The name is Itachi Uchiha." He said and kissed my neck. Then the bell rung and he was gone.

I shook my head wondering what in the flying fuck did I just do. "Sakura. Sakura. Where in the hell did you go I said it was to your right not to your left." Ino said. "You just missed Kuernai-sensei's class. What the hell were you doing?" Ino asked. "Honestly, I don't really know myself." I said. They just looked at me. "Well come on we have to got to History And you are not allowed to got to the bathroom." Ino said. We started walking to History class.

_**Itachi's POV**_

"I think I found my pick. Have you?" I asked looking around all the people that was on the roof. "No we haven't ..Yeah." A guy said. "Keep looking. Dismissed." The people on the roof disappeared. _This is gonna be fun._ I thought to my self with a smirk on my face.

**Here is the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. That's it for now, _Ja ne._**


	4. Sasuke's Story part 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry If I hadn't updated in a while. I have been busy and didn't have a lot of time. I'm thinking about doing this story over, what do you think? Anyways here is chapter 4. Enjoy! Oh, In this chapter this will be told by Sasuke's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then Itachi would be all mines, Mwuhahaha…..hehehe**

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's Story Part 1**

How would you feel if you knew there was a completely different side to you? How would you feel if you knew something lurks inside you waiting for the moon to come out? Is there a possibility that you feel fear? Hell yes. I just turned 18.…….

_**Flashback**_

_**January 20,1990. 10:00 pm**_

"Mom (A/N: I don't know what they call their mom over there, so bare with me) I'm home." I said as I was walking through the door. I dropped my things by the door. I expected my maid to greet me as I came through the door as usual, but she didn't. _That's weird_ I thought.

I started walking through the foyer to get to the kitchen. _I should talk to mother about our maids. I mean we have like a billion of them and not one is by the door. Not even our butler. _I thought entering the kitchen. _Why is everything so dark?_ I thought to myself , yet again.

I walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. "SURPRISE" I turned around and there was all my friends and family ( and a few fan girls that snuck in.) except one person. _Itachi._ A tick started to work in my jaw as I looked at my mom. " Mom, I thought I told you no surprise parties." I said.

"Oh, Sasuke I just couldn't resist. Your happy right?" My mom said, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

Sigh. "I guess it's alright." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. _She wins. She knows I can't resist the puppy dog eyes._

"_Ne_, Sasuke lets party." Naruto said very loudly that made everybody cringed from his loud voice.

"_Dobe_, don't be so loud. I'm standing right here." I said, a little annoyed. They started playing music and next thing I knew everyone was dancing eating and enjoying themselves.

"Yo, Sasuke. How does it feel to be 18?" Kakashi yelled over the music.

"How does it feel to be 20?" I asked back. He just grinned under that face mask he always wore. See, his birthday is a day before mines, and Naruto's right after mines. Funny, huh.

"Hey Kakashi. Have you seen Itachi anywhere?" I asked looking for my brother.

"No, I haven't seen him He did say that he will be back by now though. Oh, well." He said shrugging.

"Hey guys come have a drinking contest with me, Shikamaru, and Neji." Naruto said yelling over the music.

"The Hyuuga is here? Who invited him." I said, slightly annoyed (yet again).

"Your, mom did. Lets go get drunk." Naruto said, running back through the crowd.

"That dobe. He's not even old enough to drink." I said, mumbling to myself, as I started to walking through the crowd. Kakashi didn't have anything to do so he followed.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha"

"Come on guys let's drink." Naruto said a little to enthusiastic.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled as he picked up his shot glass. By the end of the night we were all drunk. Shikamaru had fell a sleep, Neji and I was glaring at each other, Naruto was in the crowd dancing with two chicks because of his height (check chap. 2), and Kakashi was making out with some chick. We all didn't notice that five figures that walked inside the hall.

Next thing I knew or could still comprehend was everyone was asleep except for Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru (A/N: he woke up),Neji, and me.

"What's going on. Why is everyone sleep? Did they drink that much." I mumbled to myself as I looked around. _Why is only me, Kakashi, The Dobe, The Hyuuga, and the Nara still awake? I have a bad feeling about this. _I said to myself.

"Hello, there foolish little brother. I see you have started the party without me."

I automatically knew that it was Itachi. I scowled at him. "Why wasn't you here. Who are they?" I asked.

"Them no need to worry. You'll know in do time." He said smirking at me.

I put down the shot glass I had in my hand and stood up. "Where is dad?" I said glaring at him. He was really starting to tick me off.

"Oh, the man you call father? How should I know and why should I care. I came to tell you all something very important." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

" Really, like what?" I said raising a eyebrow. He started walking towards me and stopped at least five feet away from me.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He said, tilting his head sideways. "Why don't you all have a seat?" He said looking at the rest of them.

"Why should we……" We all started to say until we felt our legs give in and we fell to the floor.

"You know it is a full moon tonight?" Itachi said as he turned and walked towards the window.

"Why should we care if it's a full moon? Your weird." I said, watching him.

"Weird," he chuckled "I suppose I am. You should care if it is a full moon. Let's have a look." He said and pulled the cord. We all watched as the moon came in from behind the clouds. I turned away and said " What is there to care about again?" I asked scratching my head.

"Just watch." He said in a whisper that only us five could hear. I turned and looked again. Instantly the moon turned into this blood red color. I looked at it in awe. Then I felt this sharp pain in my mouth and back.

"What……the……hell……is…..this." I said as another wave of pain hit me.

"You'll see." He said chuckling again.

_**TBC**_

**Well here is the fourth chapter. I wanted to try a cliffy. Tell me how I did. Read and Review. Until next time, _Ja Ne._**


	5. Sasuke's Story part 2

**OMG! **I am so sorry you guys. I totally abandoned fan fiction and my story. Just kill me now. I left it at the worst place ever. **A CLIFFY!!** I know, I know burn me at a stake. I really am sorry and I am going to try to be dedicated and keep going with it. I also changed the title. I know you guys have questions but just hang in there with me. Now on to chapter five.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish I did).**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's Story Part 2 **

I felt as though my insides were ripping apart. My mind was screaming along with my body. My vision started to go in and out and I started to slip into the darkness really quick. Until I felt someone start to kick me.

"Ahh, look at that moon. The Crimson moon only happens once in every ten years." Itachi says kicking me until I groan and try to roll over.

"Sasuke I hope you weren't trying to sleep through this wonderful event." He say's smiling at me. He walks to the window and place his hand on it. He turns to me and say's "Let me tell you a tale of the Gods of the Night."

"The Gods of the Night were not gods at first. They were 5 mere mortals like you. But they felt that they were inferior to humans. They thought they were invincible. They used their power and positions to overcome and beat out everyone they knew. They suddenly got tired of their mortality and decided to try and make themselves immortal. So, what did they do, you ask? They made a deal with the devil." He says chuckling at me.

The pain start's to become unbearable again. I scream from the pressure I feel from my back. I reach a shaking hand behind me and feel my back. I feel this wetness and look at my hand. The bile in my throat try's to rush up but I force it back down.

"Why _pant_ are _pant_ you telling…..me ..this." I ask, talking through the pain.

"Sasuke you were always the impatient one." He says. "Just pay attention. The devil liked that they were prideful and sneaky so he agreed to grant them immortality, but with an extra kick to it. In return they would have to give up their families and keep working for the devil. They also were the devils personal weapons. The guys agreed signing the binding contract for eternity. Now onto the best part yet."

"The devil sent up the crimson full moon. That's when they begun their transformation. It was unbearable pain, or so I heard. Each one turn into the same being but not. The first one turned into what we now call vampires. He had elongated fangs and he grew in height. He was extremely powerful and magnificent. On his back were two gigantic onyx wings."

"The second one was the very opposite than the first. Though they did have their similarities. This one had fangs, but they were more canine like. He was what we call a shape shifter. His dominate shape was that of a huge fox that was very deadly. He who changes into a fox has three whisker like scars on each cheek. The shape shifters are very powerful matching the vampire in everything from speed to intelligence."

The pain in my back escalates and I feel as though something was tearing it's way through my back. I was trying to understand what Itachi was telling me.

"The third one was what we like to call a male succubus. He was extremely handsome but very deadly. He could control you once he came into eye contact with you. His power relied on the attention he got. He was trained to please and to be very dangerous. He was not the one to cross."

"The next one, little brother, was what we call a elf. It may sound foolish but the elf is one of the best trackers and huntsmen ever. He was very devilish and had an ethereal beauty to him. He was the best of the best and used whatever he had against you. He was known to kill then ask questions."

"And last, but surely not least, was what we call an elemental. He was turned into an immortal that controlled all the elements since he was the first elemental. He had a very powerful presence. No one messed with him or bothered to even talk to him for fear of dying. He was a hothead that lost his temper very quickly. He was dangerous and that seemed to draw people."

The pain was excruciating. I felt my back, a small bone like structure stuck from under both of my shoulders. I look up at Itachi in horror.

"What are these?" I ask with tears running down my face. I realized I just talked with a lisp. So I put my hand in my mouth and felt two sharp pricks. I take my hand out and start to shake. I have wings and fangs. Is what I kept thinking.

"Sasuke you all," he says pointing to me and my withering friends "have the blood of the original first five. In fact you all are the reincarnations of the original five. Tonight is the night you are reborn."

There was this great blinding light and everything went dark.

_**End Flashback**_

_--_

_(This Is still Sasuke's POV)_

"Sasuke, Hey . Hello." Naruto yells into my face.

"Naruto," I say quietly so only he could hear me "do not yell in my face or I will personally kill you myself."

"Sasuke that is mean. I just was trying to get your attention. It's time to go home." He says.

I look over and see the rest of the guys. They were all giving me strange looks. I stand up and walk out the classroom knowing they would be behind me. We walk to Kakashi's class so he can be a respectable 'parent'.

"What took you so long?" He questions as we enter the room.

"Like you care. You have lipstick on your shirt." Naruto says laughing.

"Let's just go. I have a date." He says and we all walk out.

We walk down the hall until we hear someone yell Kakashi's name. We all turn around and see a pink haired girl running towards us dragging someone with her. _She's really pretty_ I think to myself. She had long weird pink hair, she had emerald eyes that looked to innocent and a full figured body that was stunning. _She fills out her uniform very nice _I think to myself. Something was officially off with me today.

She stops and leans over trying to catch her breath.

--

_**Sakura's POV**_

I catch up to Kakashi-sensei. I was out of breath because I dragged Ino the whole way. I stand up and smile at him.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, I left my notebook in your classroom and was hoping you could open the room so I could get it." I say smiling.

"Sure….What's your name?" he asks looking at me as he walks down the hall.

I follow him and say "Sakura Haruno." He lets me in the classroom and I go get my book. I turn around and realize all of what Ino calls the Konha Hotties. Then I saw Sasuke and got upset. When I get upset I tend to just say things so..

"You're the guy that bumped me in the hall and didn't even say excuse me." I say walking to Sasuke . He just looked at me and walked out of the classroom.

"Asshole" I mummer to myself. I look around and see the guys staring at me strangely. I look around and could not find Ino.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." I say and walk out of the room. I see Ino on the ground unconscious. I shake my head she was too much for herself. I grab Her leg and drag her away with me.

--

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

_Whoa_ I think as I see the blonde girl that that Sakura brought or dragged with her. She was curvy, not as well endowed as the Sakura girl in the chest area, but she had enough. She was tall and had pretty pale blue eyes. I felt an instant pull to her.

_How troublesome_ I think. This year was going to be just troublesome.

--

**Well here is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review. And again I am so sorry that I did not update in like years. Until next time, **_**Ja Ne.**_


	6. Standing Up

**Hey guys I'm back again. I told you I was going to try to keep my story going. I just want to say thanks to you guys for keeping my story alive. I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

**Chapter 6: Standing Up**

_Sakura's POV_

The week really flew by fast. It was nice to meet new people, I guess. I got settled in with Ino and the rest of the girls and it felt right. They are so nice and so different. We all get along well.

Anyways it's lunch time and we are sitting outside under the sakura trees. It was a very nice day. Ino is talking to Hinata trying to get her to go shopping with her. Tenten was playing with a knife. How she got that into the school I would never know.

I sit up against the tree and look up. I close my eye's and let the breeze blow over my face. I smile. I finally feel a little peace. I put my head down and open my eye's. Across the courtyard leaning up against the school was Sasuke and Neji.

I turn and look at Hinata. "Umm…Hinata, Neji is your cousin, right?" I ask her.

"Yes." she says, "Why?"

"I don't know. Through this whole week I have been here I never seen you guy's talk let alone acknowledge each other. I just thought that it was weird." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Oh, well." I say.

"Hinata doesn't talk to her cousin because believe it or not he can be an asshole." Tenten says, still playing with her knife.

"Oh." I say.

"Why do these guys look so mysterious. I think they are up to something. I can feel it." I whisper to no one in particular. I look back over there and see the rest of the guys with them now. I suddenly get an idea.

I look at Ino and say "Ino, let's go talk to them."

"Sakura, are you crazy. We can't just go talk to them." she says.

"And why not Ino." I ask.

"They are like gods. You can't just go up and talk to them. They don't talk to anyone. You know what, I dare you to go up and talk to them." she say's giving me a mischievous look.

I say "I'll only do it if you come with me."

Tenten and Hinata was listening intently. Seeing if we really going to do it. Ino looks thoughtful for a second and say "Deal."

Ino buttons her blazer making sure the guys could see her cleavage. Thank god she did not touch her skirt. It was already short enough. I take off my blazer and stand up. "Let's go." I say. We start to make our way across the courtyard. I look back at Hinata and Tenten. I start to feel a little nervous._ Sakura you can do this. Sasuke should apologize for making you fall._ I tell myself.

Me and Ino walk up to them and they stop their conversation and just look at us.

"So, your Sasuke Uchiha, I hear." I say looking at Sasuke. He gives me a blank stare then he start's to glare at me.

" I want you to apologize for knocking me down in the hallway the other day." I say folding my arms across my chest and staring him straight in the eye.

"That was not nice Sasuke to do that to her." Ino says looking at him.

The guys chuckle darkly. Sasuke stops glaring at me and smirks at me.

"Well since I am not going to apologize I think you should be on your way." he says so softly I could hardly hear him.

"I think you are an asshole and I can't see why anyone likes you. I also think you are a bastard. But hey that's just my opinion." I say a little bit to sweetly. I look at Ino and sense that she is a little bit uncomfortable. "Let's go, Ino." I say grabbing her hand and turn around to leave.

"What is the name of the person that think's I am a bastard and a asshole." Sasuke whispers amused.

I turn back towards the guys and see they are amused and a little intrigued. _Good._ I think to myself. I smirk and say " The name is Sakura Haruno. Make sure you remember it." With that me and Ino walk back towards Hinata and Tenten. The rest of the people watch us as well.

--

_(Still Sakura's POV)_

It was last period and I was watching the clock. Five minutes until class was over. I put my head on the desk and start to think about what happened at lunch.

"Sakura, Do you want to go to my house after school?" Ino asks, leaning over from her desk beside mines.

I look at her and say "Sure." I wasn't doing anything after school anyways.

The bell rings and we stand up and put our books in our bags.

"You ready? Let's go."

"Are we catching a bus or something?" I ask curiously.

"Eww… I would never catch a bus. I have a chauffeur" Ino says flicking her hair.

"A chauffeur. Your rich?" I ask.

"Sakura, this whole school is basically filled with rich kids. My dad runs one of the biggest technology companies in Kohna. It's called Yamanaka Tech. Something like that. Are you ready?" she asks me again.

All I could do is shake my head yes.

"Did you know that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are like brothers. They all live together with Kakashi-san." She says while we make our way outside. "They are like insanely rich. Kakashi-san is head of Night corp.. It is one of the biggest companies in the world. Every Wednesday they drive home with Kakashi-san so it could be more like a 'family' thing." she says.

We walk out into the parking lot and she tells me she is going to go get the car and she tells me to wait here. As I stand here waiting I feel as though someone is watching me. I turn around and see none other than Naruto. He looks at me and angle's his head to the side like I am an a piece of art on display. I start to get a little annoyed so I walk over to him.

"May I help you. Do I have something on my face or are you going to ask about my hair because it's my real hair color by the way." I say looking up to him. _My god he is huge._ I think to myself. All of a sudden he flashes a killer grin my way. _Oh..My..God. He is gorgeous._

"I just want to say that you have balls for going up to Sasuke like that." He says. Then his face turns very serious. Making me want to step back. "If I was you I'd be very careful who I'd stand up to. You don't want to get attention in this school. Trust me. Remember this. See ya." With that he walks away from me leaving me very confused.

--

**Sasuke's POV**

I see the whole interaction between Naruto and the girl Sakura and I get incensed with anger. I move into the hallway trying to compose my looks. My fangs had grew and my eyes started to change. I put my hand on the wall and cover my face. _What is wrong with me?_ I ask my self.

Naruto walks into the hallway and walks past me.

"Dope, I don't know what's wrong with me. Don't get that close to her again or I might try to rip your fucking throat out." I whisper knowing he could hear me.

"Sasuke you feel that way to. Good. I'm not on my own about the way I feel about the other girl. Neither is Shikamaru. I know Neji feel's it to. Something's wrong with us." Naruto whisper's back. He then start's to walk again. Leaving me in the hallway.

I lean on the wall and say "I know your there. You heard what I said as well. Don't fuck with this one Itachi because this time I really will kill you." With that I put my hands in my pockets and kick of the wall. I walk out going to my car.

_This stuff just got more dangerous._ I think to myself as I pull off.

--

**That was chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Read and Review please. I want to know what you guys thought. Until next time, **_**Ja ne.**_


	7. Welcome To Konoha

**Well, you guy's I would like to thank all of the people that review my story. I know everybody else is reading my story and I am actually glad that people is reading my story. I still like reviews so don't stop reviewing. So this chapter is to my reviewers. Here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Welcome To Kohna**

_(Sakura's POV)_

So it's the weekend and I am sitting in my room bored as hell. My mom went away on some business trip and wouldn't be back till Monday. It's freaking Saturday. Ughhhhh. Maybe I should call Ino and see if she wants to go out or something. I get up to go get my phone. I dial Ino number and wait till she picks up. I go straight to her voicemail. I call Hinata next.

"Hello" hinata whispers into the phone.

I smile, "Hey Hinata, What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to be at my father's job all day," she says sounding miserable.

"Oh okay. Well I'll call you later," I say. I hang up.

That's it I have no one to call. Tenten is not going to be home because she has soccer practice, softball practice and volleyball practice. Why she practicing for these sports I have no idea. I am going to go insane if I stay in the house again. I grab my laptop and turn on my rock play list. I turn it up real loud and put it back on my desk.

I decide then and there that I am going to find something to do even if it kills me. I walk to my closet and look around. _Hmm. Maybe I should call Carrie and we can go clubbing._ I smile._ Good Idea._ I say to myself. I go grab my cell phone and dial Carrie's number while walking back to my closet.

She picks up and she was all for it. She told me there was a new club around my way we could go to. I agreed and she was coming to get me around 9. So that only gave me two hours to get ready. Remember I am only 15 years old so I needed Carrie, who is 18, to take me with her. I started clubbing with Carrie when I was 13 so it was no big deal.

I took out my black miniskirt, my black corset like top and my silver heels. I may be 15 but I sure as hell didn't look like one. I went to go take a shower. I guess you could say I was a 'early' developer. About the time I was 14 I had a body like a 20 year old. It was hard for me to hide my ever growing boobs, my hips and my long legs.

I came out the shower and got dressed. It was going to take forever to dry my long hair and do it. Plus I had to do my makeup. Usually I don't like makeup but tonight I was feeling daring. It was like I was determined to make me look like the twenty year old my body looks like. I went to my dresser and picked up my silver drop necklace. It stop just below my boobs. Nestled right in the middle.

I went into my bathroom and dried my hair. I curl my hair into loose curls, put on some black eyeliner, I put on some silver eye shadow and I put on some lip-gloss. I walk into my room and look at myself in my tall mirror that was hanging on my closet door. _You did good Sakura._ I say to myself looking me up and down. My miniskirt stop just under my ass. My corset top was tight and my boobs looked like they were about to spill out. My legs looked extra long and the silver accessories went perfect with my outfit. My eyes looked smokey and sultry. My hair was perfect. I turn my head to the side. _I kind of look like a slut. _I grin._ Just what I was going for._ I didn't look cheap or easy just a little sluttish. I grin again tonight was going to be fun.

I grab my cell phone my money and put it into my black clutch. Cassie beeps her horn and I turn my laptop and lights off. Tonight was going to be a night I would never forget.

--

_(Still Sakura's POV)_

Cassie and I pull up to this club called 'Crimson Knights.' From what I could see it was crowded and people were still waiting in line. I turn to Cassie.

"It looks a little bit crowded and the line is long as hell. Are you sure you want to go hear," I ask her.

"I've been here before so all we have to do is go to the bodyguard and tell him my name. I must have made a good impression last time. Lets go, sexy," she says getting out of the car. So, I follow her.

We walk up to the bodyguard and Cassie gives him her name. He checks his list and then looks her up and down. He does the same to me and he lets us pass through. We walk in and I look around.

The place was huge. There was a stage in the right corner of the place. In the left corner there was this wet bar. In the middle was this huge dance floor. The dance floor had poles where I could see a people dancing on. In the middle of the dance floor was like this platform where it looked like you could be the center of attention. Next to where we were there was stairs that led to an upstairs which was probably VIP. On the other side of us was restrooms. I guess the deeper you went into the club the deeper you was in the dark.

I didn't really care. All I knew is that I wanted to get on that platform and be the center of attention. I knew even the VIP people could see you from there. I turn to Cassie and see that she went straight to the bar in the back. So, I push my way onto the dance floor making my way to that platform. I get to the platform and get up there.

Soon as I get up there the Dj plays 'Slow Wind' by R Kelly. So, I start to move my hips. I start to wind. I could feel every bodies eye's on me as I start to wind and rub my body seductively. I wind low and wind back up. I start to move in circles knowing that everyone was enticed by my hips. I dip and look up. I make eye contact with everyone in front of me. I come back up rubbing my legs in the process. As the song starts to go off I wind down right into a split.

As the song goes off the crowd goes wild. Most of them were gods. I stand up and the Dj says "Give it up for the pink haired beauty. Can anyone top that performance?" I go down the stairs and walk towards the bar where Cassie was still at. Before I could reach Cassie someone grabs my arm and pull me back on to the dance floor. The guy presses up against my back, he brings my arms up to circle his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. He starts to sway.

I can't see his face but I knew who it was as soon as he grabbed me.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. What brings you to this place?" I say casually swaying with him. Inside of me I was freaking out. I could feel his breath on my neck and his hard abs against my back. I feel him smirk against my neck.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really are trouble and you don't even know how." He whispers in my ear.

"I do not get you Sasuke. I just came here to dance. Of all people why did I have to run into you?" I say trying to move away from him. He pulls me back hard.

"You shouldn't have come here." He whispers.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changes. I look around and see glowing eyes in the crowd. I hear people gasp and some whimper. I start to get uneasy and start to struggle against Sasuke.

"What the fuck is going on Sasuke?" I ask him. I look towards Cassie and see that she was sitting on some guy lap and she had her head thrown back and it looked liked the guy was sucking on her neck. I see a trickle of blood roll down and I recoil.

Sasuke holds me in place and says to me "Welcome to Kohna."

--

**And I will leave you off with another cliffy. I hope you like it. R&R. See you Soon. **_**Ja ne.**_


End file.
